First Times
by Naramis
Summary: After weeks of sexual tension, Lightning and Fang finally take the logical next step... There's only one problem for the two ex-l'Cie: They've never done this before. - FLight, fluff, rated M for sexual content.


_First Times_

She'd felt the sexual tension for weeks now. All the slow, romantic kisses that inevitably ignited a rapidly expanding fire that turned every make out session needy and lustful before they knew it. It had really always been the same; this had happened more often than not, its increasing frequency only showing that something needed to be done.

So it was only natural that Lightning had eventually, today to be exact, taken all her courage together to confront Fang with _this_, right? It was awkward enough that they'd always, every time, interrupt these heated sessions with a nervous laugh, looking away as if that'd make their dilates pupils and flushed faces go back to normal instantly. Sometimes Fang would even make some desperate joke to get rid of the awkward silence. But never, never ever had one of them dared to talk about this, ask why both didn't go further, even though the desire was clearly there.

Lightning, for one, did know very well why she'd shied away from going further - though already 22, the beautiful young woman was still a virgin and wanted to give their relationship time, building trust in Fang. She wanted to feel completely comfortable and ... right with her before giving herself to her.

But what were Fang's reasons for holding back? Maybe she'd suspected Lightning's innocence all along from all the clumsy, inexperienced acting and had just held back so as not to ruin anything? But ... if so, why had the huntress always acted so shy and nervous in these moments, something the Cocoonian never in her life would've thought of the woman that could easily be called Gran Pulse's _and_ Cocoon's biggest flirt?

Well, Lightning had learned the truth today, and it was as simple as it was surprising: Fang was just as inexperienced as her. Clearly, this truth had hit the pink-haired woman like a ton of bricks. Who would've thought cocky, flirtatious, big-mouthed Oerba Yun Fang had not much more experience than a few dates and shy kisses back in Oerba? _"It just didn't happen. I wanted to give it time, not go to bed with the first girl available. I'm not a whore, Light."_ This had been Fang's explanation, given with her usual sense of humour, though her voice had betrayed the sheepishness she felt. Lightning smiled at the thought as she made her way to the bathroom.

It was a relief to know Fang didn't know anything better than her regarding sex, but still it also unsettled her since part of her had hoped she could rely on Fang's experience and guidance for their first time. Lightning sighed, softly closing the bathroom door behind her, leaning against it for a while.

Yes, she was nervous. That was only normal, right? After all, they hadn't only finally talked openly about this, they'd also - after a deadly silence - agreed they wanted to do it ... tonight. Vanille was away on a trip with Serah, so they had the house for themselves. The timing couldn't be better.

Lightning bit her lip, but eventually took heart and undressed to take the shower she'd said she'd take before. After that was done she got dressed quickly and took another glance at her appearance in the mirror, drying and arranging her hair until she was satisfied with the result.

Taking another heavy breath, she left the bathroom to see where Fang was and what she'd been doing in the meantime. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed her bedroom door was ajar - she always made sure it was closed, so was Fang in there, waiting for her? Her heart started beating faster as her hand found its way to the doorknob.

A gasp escaped her when she slowly opened the door and was greeted with a very special sight: all around the room were candles, painting the room in a soft, dim light. The calm, romantic atmosphere helped her feel more at ease. Stepping inside, Lightning couldn't help but smile softly.

"Do ya like it? I, uhm, hope it was right to think you'd prefer to do this here." Lightning twitched at the familiar accented voice behind her, turning to find Fang standing in the doorframe, looking more than tense, but smiling nevertheless.

"Yeah, it's alright. It looks beautiful, Fang," Lightning replied while making a shy step towards her, looking her right in the eye. She'd definitely put on a subtle amount of makeup, well, as much as Lightning could make out in the dim candlelight anyway. _Absolutely beautiful._

For a few seconds there was an awkward silence as both didn't know where to begin. Lightning's hands suddenly found each other a very interesting plaything as the woman tried to think of what to do. But then Fang made a step forward into the room, finally, and closed the door behind her; the sound cut through the silence like a sword.

Fang walked the last few remaining steps towards Lightning, and the latter couldn't help but keep her eyes glued to the beautiful woman, gulping when she stood right before her. Fang gently took a pale hand in hers. Lightning's eyes closely followed her, and she didn't know if it was cute or made her a thousand times more nervous herself when she saw how the tanned hand trembled slightly.

"I-," the Pulsian started quietly but shook it off. They both clearly had no real idea how to best start this now, but why, exactly? It had never been a problem before; it wasn't more than just starting to kiss and getting each other turned on in the process. Only this time, they knew they wouldn't stop at this point. Awkwardness surrounded them, nervousness made their hearts beat rapidly, uncontrollably and every second suddenly felt like an eternity.

They continued staring at each other in silence, with Fang gently rubbing over the hand in hers, and it didn't feel like either of them were going to make the first move.

_Oh screw this. _Quick as her namesake, Lightning closed the distance between them with a fierce determination, pressing her lips onto Fang's to finally break the ice. What followed then, though, was probably the shyest kiss they'd ever exchanged - not counting their first. It was as if neither wanted to do something wrong or be too fast or overwhelming for the other, and exactly this showed as their lips carefully, gently moved against one another.

But although a bit slower and more hesitant than usual, a well-known fire grew in their lower bellies, turning the kiss gradually more passionate, making the two forget about their shyness just for now. And then Lightning felt strong, tanned arms wrap around her, pulling her in closer, tighter to the Pulsian's warmth. The pink-haired woman pressed her tongue against her lover's lips, silently asking for entry which was granted when her girlfriend obligingly opened her mouth to let her in.

She felt Fang pressing gently against her, making a step towards the bed. Getting the hint, Lightning let herself be walked backwards until her legs pushed against the edge of the bed. They broke then, immediately making eye contact. Fang bent down, taking off her shoes before throwing them somewhere behind her carelessly, wincing when she heard a loud crack. Turning slightly to see what'd happened, she found herself tilting her head at the sight: she'd really somehow managed to hit one of the pictures on the wall perfectly, sending it to the ground easily. She scratched her head, still staring at the mess.

"Oh ... well ... uhm, sorry," Fang apologised, which sounded rather odd now with her voice already husky from their activities. Lightning grabbed her girlfriend's wrist to get her attention back, a small amused smile having formed on her lips despite her best efforts to hide it. "I don't mind."

Fang smiled too, nodding as her girlfriend discarded her own shoes and socks the old-fashioned way, putting them neatly in their place beside the bed. Their eyes met and Lightning made the next move, lying down, hands trembling all over again. Fang followed her, straddling her waist. A pleased sigh escaped the smaller woman at the feel of the warm body resting on her hips and her hands instinctively grabbed a hold of her shoulders to pull her down to continue where they'd left off. _So far so good._

The brunette obliged all too willingly, stroking over her lover's cheek. Their excitement built with every ongoing second, passion showing openly in how their tongues fought for dominance now, neither willing to give in. Soon, one of Fang's hands slid down Lightning's shoulder to a breast, gently cupping and stroking over it. The other followed suit and she knew she was doing it right when her love arched into her without being able to help it.

Their eyes met when their lip lock broke in need of air. Simultaneously, Lightning noticed the ministrations stopped, though Fang's hands were still in place. The candlelight provided just enough lighting for her to understand why, seeing the barely visible blush on Fang's cheeks. _Fang blushing ... I'll never get used to that. _

The woman in question stared back at her girlfriend for a moment, to shy go on now that Lightning was looking at her. To her surprise, the Cocoonian took over suddenly, placing a hand on her waist while the other began to try and remove her sari. As much as she hated it, Lightning couldn't help the heat rise and claim her face as she desperately tried to find out how to get Fang out of this sari, failing miserably. A smile grew on the Oerban's face, _Lightning blushing ... I'll never get enough of that. _

"Let me help ya with that," Fang whispered, cupping a hand over one of Light's. "I know how to remove it, doin' this every day." The latter only nodded in understanding, leaning back as Fang hastily began to remove her sari. Lightning watched closely, wanting to understand it for next time, memorising every step. She couldn't help but arch an eyebrow, though, when the whole thing began to come across odder and odder and started looking more like a mess now instead of Fang making progress in discarding the dress.

Lightning couldn't really understand what Fang was doing now. Though perfectly professional at the beginning, it looked rather strange what her love was doing now, making her wonder if this could really be the proper way to get out of the traditional dress...

_She's... getting tangled up? _Watching with silent admiration, Lightning was pretty sure now that was _not _how you properly got out of a sari. No, definitely not, not with Fang writhing about, a deep annoyed frown on her face as she focused her building rage on the article of clothing, only making it worse. Lightning smirked openly now, unseen by the woman on top of her. But she did nothing for now, silently observing the amusing spectacle.

And indeed, not much later Fang had finally managed to get herself out of the sari without ripping it to parts or even damaging it - quite the achievement, considering how she'd gotten almost completely tangled up with her arms. Smiling sheepishly, the Pulsian threw the garment and its belt to the ground.

Still grinning like a fool, Lightning just needed to comment on that, but then Fang beat her to it, probably to spare herself from any more embarrassment. "Now ya know how it's not done - thought I'd show ya for demonstration purposes. Next time, you'll learn how it's _properly _done," Fang joked, chuckling a bit nervously.

Lightning's smirk was still present, an amused glimmer in her eyes. "Of course. For demonstration purposes." She began to love this, teasing Fang back a little was only fair after all the countless sexual innuendoes the Pulsian had made Lightning blush heavily with in the past. A little payback was entirely called for. Plus, it had the nice effect of distracting the woman a little from the fact that Fang was only in her undergarments now, and though Lightning had seen her like that before, it felt different now, different in a way that made something in her lower belly tighten with need. She didn't dare to look. Fang seemed to notice judging from the way she bit her lip and looked away briefly.

"Can I...?" the Pulsian asked with her hands on Lightning's green blouse now, deciding it was best to just go on before embarrassment would paralyse them. Nodding hesitantly at first, but meeting eyes to confirm her consent, Lightning softly dragged Fang down by her hair for a much-needed kiss. Nodding too, the taller woman opened button after button, helping her love sit up to remove the article of clothing after. Evening the odds, they made short work of the jeans right after too. Fang placed herself back on top of her girlfriend, a leg between hers.

Their lips found each other once again, but their hands planted firmly on the bed, both hesitant to touch now that the other was half-naked. Trembling without wanting to, the smaller woman broke their kiss first, staring up at Fang.

"I, uhm ... can you, you know ...," she stumbled, but the words didn't come.

"What?" Fang tilted her head, unsure what her girlfriend wanted her to do.

Lightning shook her head, _Get yourself together, Farron! Damnit._ "-touch me... uhm, there again?" Taking a tanned hand in hers, marvelling at the warmth it emitted, she tried to show Fang what her mouth refused to put into words.

And now the woman on top understood without a problem, gladly fulfilling Light's wish as she placed a hand on her chest, groping a bit more firmly now than earlier, a pleasurable shudder running down her spine at the soft moan she received in response. "I want ya to touch me too, Light."

Seeing the love and need in Fang's eyes, the Cocoonian found it easy to follow her wish, instinctively placing one hand on her behind and the other on a breast, touching all she could touch. She quickly fell in love with the feeling of being so close to Fang, finally, and now found herself increasingly bothered by the last layer of clothing still separating them, preventing her from feeling all of Fang in her hands, against her own body.

It was a big step, though. No one, not even Serah, had ever seen her naked; Fang would be the first with this privilege tonight. But despite her once again growing nervousness she knew she wanted, needed this. Her body screamed out for Fang, wanting to be as close to her as she'd never been to anyone else, so her growing desire managed to fight off her nervousness long enough for Lightning to place both her hands at her lover's halter top, eyes meeting.

"Is that ... okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, go on."

Lightning gulped before helping Fang tug the halter top over her head. She'd not missed how husky her girlfriend's voice had turned by now, sounding like pure sex. It led another wave of heat down right between her legs, making her cringe inwardly at her own depravity.

And then the halter top was off, a blush on both Fang's and her own face reminding her without mercy how new this was to her and how much she felt her hands shake again as she placed them on her shoulders, not daring to avert her eyes down. _What now?_

Her throat felt dry like a desert, making any attempts to speak futile. But it was Fang who regained her composure first, leading Lightning's hands to her breasts. She glanced down shyly as she touched the wonderfully formed mounds for the first time, taking all she could into her hands and playing with a nipple. "Yeah..."

Lightning twitched at the sudden moan, gaze shooting upwards to Fang, who had once again closed her eyes and was probably unconsciously rubbing herself on Lightning's thigh - the smaller woman gulped, feeling her own body melt with the increasing heat. It was too much; her hands reacted of their own accord as they made their way down and under Fang's panties, grasping at her ass.

"Ahh..." The sound escaped the Pulsian without her being able to help it, and she was far from caring with her girlfriend's hands kneading her bottom as if she'd never done anything else in her life. Opening her eyes, her gaze met Lightning's, almost shocked at the now clearly visible fire burning in the aqua orbs, reminding Fang of her own huntress inside, yet waiting to be freed, caged by nervousness. But the longer she stared into these hypnotising hues...

"Fuck ... Take 'em off, Light," Fang almost hissed, gazing at her lover with equal amounts of determination and lust. Lightning couldn't - and wouldn't - deny her that which they both wanted so much, hooking her fingers under the waistband. Fang shifted, letting her girlfriend remove the last article of clothing on her. Once that was done, Lightning was sure she _actually _heard Fang growl, and then the woman almost pounced at her smaller lover, hands snaking under her back to rid her of her bra.

Lightning blinked, looking at Fang, whose eye colour had now changed to something darker, something ... _feral_. Shuddering, she let her love discard the bra, only to witness her immediately lean down and take a nipple in her mouth. "Oh..."

She had to stop this, now. Fang seemed-_oh, Etro, that feels so good_- completely out of her mind. Arching her back at the sudden attacks on her mounds, Lightning had trouble even thinking clearly, but powered through it. "Fang-oh ... stop," she pleaded, putting a hand on her head.

Much to her relief, the woman reacted, retreating to lock eyes, the feral something gone again. Fang smiled sheepishly, "Oh... sorry, Light, I-" she looked down, blushing, "I got carried away... ya looked so... ravenous, guess it was contaminatin'."

"It's alright. I've lost control a bit there myself," Lightning whispered, pressing her lips onto Fang's forehead. "Let's slow down a little again, okay?"

"Yeah," Fang smiled, more so when she trailed her fingers down back to Lightning's breasts, seeing the blush it provoked. "You're so beautiful, ya know that?"

The woman in question could only nod, her voice gone at the loving words. Trailing her own hand down Fang's back, stroking over the skin, she felt so happy right now, like she'd been waiting for this forever. Basking in these feelings embracing her heart, Lightning's eyes gradually became heavily lidded as she felt Fang plant feather-light kisses up from her collarbone to her neck. "Was that okay, though? What I... did."

"Hm?" Lightning blinked. "Ah, you mean..."

"Mhmh," Fang nodded, kissing her earlobe, almost driving her girlfriend back to the brink of insanity.

"Yeah, I ... uhm, I liked it," a blush followed, and before she knew it, Fang had already shifted back down to her chest again, obviously taking the statement as some kind of invitation as she closed her lips around a nipple, sucking and licking gently. Fang smiled when she felt Lightning's hips press up against her, and with her eyes closed in a state of bliss, there was a good chance the Cocoonian didn't even notice it.

But Fang did, and she wasn't stupid, knowing very well what Lightning's body wanted to tell her. Her hands wandered down her chest, appreciating the lovely breasts again before continuing until she held her waistband between her fingers, "Is that okay?"

"Yes, please..." Fang smiled and did what Lightning wanted, sitting up slightly to admire the naked body presented to her, to take it all in, quickly coming to the result there was nothing she didn't like about her girlfriend, agreeing with herself that her breasts were her favourite, well, if she had to pick just one. Her eyes wandered up, surprise claiming her face when her gaze met her lover's, realising she'd been staring and admiring just as much as Fang.

Both looked away the same instant, of course to hide the forming blush no doubt; they were vulnerable now, naked as they'd been born, offering themselves and all they had to give to the other. But as much as the thought was new and embarrassing, a bit frightening even, curiosity and desire for the other had some say in the matter too, fighting to gain the upper hand.

They turned to look at each other again, smiling as they seemed to get more comfortable being naked with each other. Without words, Fang slowly returned back on top of Lightning, both sighing in pleasure as their bodies fully pressed against the other now; it was a wonderful feeling, and already they unconsciously started rubbing against one another, panting softly, conveying their need in no uncertain terms.

Fang pressed her lips onto her lover's, her tongue playing with hers as their surroundings began to drift into nothingness; it was just the two of them now, nothing else mattered. She brought up a hand to link fingers with Lightning's, her other busy at her chest. Interrupting their kiss, Fang shifted to have more room to trail her hand down, stopping once she was at her lower abdomen. "G-go on," Lightning spread her legs more, squeezing her hand, and the Pulsian was certain her hand had become a good deal sweatier as she'd stumbled the words out.

Doing as told, she dragged her fingers down and over her lover's trimmed pubic hair, not stopping there. The pressure from Lightning's hand seemed to increase tenfold as she stroked over the core, wetting her fingers. "Oh..."

Gradually applying more pressure, Fang rubbed the little bundle of nerves, feeling the heat between her own legs intensify at how Lightning's hips jerked, her eyes shut tightly. Taking this as a sign her love enjoyed what she did, Fang continued her ministrations.

Unbeknownst to her, the Cocoonian was desperately trying to hold herself back and keep control, but it was a failing effort to try and cling to the last bits of self-restraint that slipped from her so easily the longer Fang continued her magic work. The latter smiled now, glad she was doing it right to bring pleasure to her girlfriend.

Panting more audibly now, Lightning opened her eyes to meet Fang's as the latter parted her folds and continued downward, stopping at her entrance, smiling with a calmness that warmed Lightning's heart. They both knew it would probably hurt, but with her love smiling at her like that, Lightning felt her fear and worry leave her. Love took their place, spreading throughout her entire body. She nodded.

Fang squeezed her hand, pulling her into a kiss as she slowly pressed two fingers inside, feeling something tear the same moment Lightning winced, breaking their lip lock to breathe. Stilling her fingers, Fang tried to measure her expression. "Ya okay, Light?"

Inhaling deeply, Lightning reopened her eyes. "Yeah... I think." A bead of sweat ran down her temple, getting lost in her hair. Fang placed her lips on her forehead, pretty sure she was sweating like crazy herself. Turning back to look into these endless blue hues, the Pulsian pulled her fingers out until only the tip was left inside before gently pressing back in, deeper this time. Lightning bit her lip to hold back a moan. It didn't go by unnoticed by her girlfriend, who observed her every reaction, wanting to make this feel right for her.

Gradually picking up her pace, Fang kissed her way down from Lightning's jaw to her ear and neck. "Ungh." Feeling the already tight walls constricting more around her digits, it was becoming an increasing effort to actually keep on thrusting, but the Pulsian did her best to keep up her movements, feeling her lover's hips following her rhythm. By now, Lightning had given up the fight to bite back moans, realising it was a losing battle. The enticing sounds filled the room now, driving Fang to rub against her lover's thigh again.

"Mhuhng!" Fang's eyes widened when lips hungrily swallowed hers, a tongue forcefully entering her mouth. Lightning's free hand held on to her shoulder for dear life now, and the taller woman didn't need any experience to know what that meant.

She immediately saw herself confirmed when the snug walls she thrust into constricted one last time, almost leaving her no room to move. Lightning's back arched into her, limited only by the heavy body on top of her as she scratched down her shoulder. A long moan forced its way out of her throat, swallowed by Fang's lips.

Then she fell limp on the bed and her girlfriend just let her go, pulling her fingers out. Grabbing a tissue to wipe them clean, she gave her pink-haired lover a moment to calm down and relax, planting a few kisses on her collarbone and neck. Disentangling their still intertwined fingers, Fang rested her head on Lightning's chest, listening to her heartbeat calming down again. _I love ya so much, Light..._

She found herself caught off guard as a now recovered Lightning gently turned her on her back, a smile tugging at her lips. They found each other again, passion overwhelming them as their mouths moved somewhat rhythmically. Lightning's hands already made their way downward, groping and stroking over Fang's breasts. She knew her girlfriend must already be pretty needy, so she wouldn't drag it out too long.

Taking a hardened nipple in her mouth, her hands stroked up and down on her lover's muscular belly, marvelling at how sexy she was. _What did I do to deserve you, Fang?_

She didn't know, but one thing was clear as crystal to her: she'd show her Pulsian how much she meant to her, leaving nothing in the dark.

Sucking more on her nipple, a sultry thought came to her all of a sudden. She was glad that Fang had her eyes closed, unable to see the blush forming on her pale cheeks. _Does she like something like that? Isn't it a bit ... dirty? _She wondered. But there was only one way to find out. Pulling away from her girlfriend's bosom, Lightning cleared her throat. "F-Fang?"

Heavily-lidded eyes stared back at her, a hand finding its way into her hair. "Yeah?"

Lightning bit her lip. "Uhm... I-I was thinking, if, uhm... you know, we could try something." Her fingers drew patterns on the tanned belly as the woman averted her gaze. "It's- ... you know, I've heard of it, a-and it's supposed to be pretty nice too"

Fang tilted her head. She had no idea what her love wanted to say, but whatever it was, it made her hilariously nervous. She smiled, taking the hand from her belly in hers. "Just say it, Light. I won't kill ya."

Lightning gulped, nodding. "I thought maybe I, uhm, could go down on you." Hesitantly gazing into Fang's eyes, she waited for a reply, not sure if she didn't ask too much of her. _What if she doesn't like the idea at all?_

She arched her eyebrows when Fang all of a sudden pulled her back down on her, between her legs, planting a soft kiss near her ear, her breathing making Lightning shiver. "You can do everything ya want... we can't find out if I like it without tryin', right?" _Etro, that voice..._ "Y-yeah, right."

Fang pulled back, looking into her eyes. "Good. Just ... be careful, okay?" she added, and Lightning didn't miss the glimmer of fear sparking in these jade hues for a split second. But she'd try her best to take that - completely understandable - fear away from her like she'd done with Lightning before. "Yeah, I'll be careful."

Kissing her way down, Lightning's hands grabbed a hold of Fang's waist, marvelling at the feminine curves the woman possessed. She inhaled deeply, readying herself as she continued further down with feather-light kisses, feeling Fang squirming more the closer she came to her target. And then she was there, looking at her centre, trying to figure out how to start best; it wasn't an easy task, seeing how the unmistakable scent of Fang's arousal made it nearly impossible to think straight. Glancing back up at her love, she shook it off, closing the remaining distance and pressing her tongue against her. Fang reacted with a string of curses, her hips pressing forward into her.

Taking it as a good sign, Lightning parted the folds with her fingers as her tongue licked up and down her slit. Moans were leaving her mouth occasionally by now, spurring the smaller woman on as she went on, now licking and sucking at her clit, placing her hands on her hips to keep the jerks limited.

"Oh... yes" Lightning smiled. _Wasn't a bad idea at all... _But she wasn't done with her yet. She wanted to make Fang feel the incredible things she'd felt when the woman had been inside her too. Planting a kiss on her core, Lightning crawled back up her body to be immediately drawn into a passionate kiss, arms wrapping around her.

Her hand snaked back down to Fang's core, briefly stroking over her clit before venturing further until she was sure she'd reached her entrance, coating her fingers with her. Kissing down her neck, Lightning carefully thrust a finger inside, feeling the barrier extend a little but not break yet. Fang inhaled sharply. Her girlfriend pulled out, licking and kissing her way to Fang's ear. "I love you," she breathed and slid two fingers inside. Fang bit her lip, holding back a cry as her arms wrapped tighter around Lightning, holding on to her for some kind of support; her eyes shut tightly.

The woman gave her a moment, her free hand coming to hold her cheek as she placed a kiss on her lips. A few moments later, she felt the tension leave her lover's body, jade eyes opening. "I love ya too," she smiled.

Lightning did the same, starting gentle movements inside her, quickly deepening her thrusts as she felt the woman contract around her and hands reached up to hold her face, pulling her into a demanding kiss that swallowed the moans. Fang's hips were moving to the rhythm of her digits now, silently urging her to go faster even, a wish Lightning didn't deny her as she picked up her pace.

Fang broke the kiss first, moaning. "Ahh, Light ... don't stop."

"I wouldn't even dream of it." Since when could she sound so sultry? Lightning wondered, but then another moan came, cutting off any coherent thought with the sharpness of a knife. Feeling Fang grow tighter and tighter around her, Lightning had a feeling it couldn't be too long till her orgasm. Shifting a little, she brought up a thumb to help the effort, quickly seeing results as her walls constricted even more, making it increasingly harder for her to thrust. But Lightning Farron wasn't one to be impressed by things like that, summoning all her power to give it to Fang.

Not much longer and she came, a deep moan echoing through the room as Lightning kept up her efforts, encouraged by the movements of her lover's hips. One final cry left Fang before her hips relaxed, her body falling back on the bed, spent. Her girlfriend pulled out, smiling softly before wiping her fingers.

Fang opened her eyes a few moments after, humming when she felt kisses being planted on her collarbone and up to her neck. She pulled Lightning into one last kiss, the urgency and desire of earlier now replaced with softness and love.

A smile grew on their faces when they parted then, hugging each other tightly. "I'm tired as hell, Light...," Fang sighed in content, stroking her lover's back.

Lightning couldn't agree more. "Me too... let's sleep." Pulling the blankets over them, she cuddled closely to Fang, resting her head on her lover's shoulder and an arm on her belly. The last thing she felt was a pair of lips on her forehead before sleep overcame her.

* * *

**AN: **This fills prompt #273 from Fangrai Forever: _"While Fang and Lightning are exceptionally competent on the battlefield, they both happen to be incredibly shy in the bedroom (something they would never admit out loud, however). Their first time together turns out to be rather interesting…"_. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! This is my (late) contribution to Fangrai February. Special thanks go to Kayani-Yun for beta-reading this. Feedback is very welcome :)


End file.
